Welcome Back Bocchan
by out-in-the-cold
Summary: After all that work to trap Crowley, the demon has a few extra tricks up his sleeve. He can get Sam's soul but the boys need to do something for him first. Bad Summery! plz read! SebbyxCiel DeanxCas maybe  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I know i should be working on 'Merdemon' right now, but i'm UBER busy and this story just WOULDN'T leave me alone! so here is a new story. enjoy!

Welcome Back Bocchan

Dean Winchester did not get lucky.

It was a Golden Rule, a Fact of Life.

Something unchangeable and eternal.

Nothing had ever come to the eldest Winchester without a knock-down, drag-out fight.

This being the case, Dean was, understandably, surprised when (with a little help from the demon Meg) he, Sam, and Cas managed to make it through Crowley's prison-of-doom and trick the aforementioned demon into a Devil's Trap.

For a few moments Dean was speechless. This was it. Finally! Crowley was at their mercy and Sam's soul was in his grasp.

"Well well." Crowley sneered from his spot in the center of the room. "It seems you boys have finally learned the fine art of subtlety. Gold stars all around."

"Shut it!" Dean snapped. "We're the ones calling the shots now Crowley. Get ready to pay through the nose or suffer a fate worse than hell itself."

Much to Dean's irritation, Crowley merely rolled his eyes.

"Look at me. I'm quaking in my little leather shoes." He snarked.

Dean raised an eyebrow and then gave a nod to Meg who stood silently on Crowley's other side. The twisted she-demon smiled and clenched on fist. Causing Crowley to hunch over with a grunt of pain. After a few moments she let up.

"By all means keep snarking." She said. "This is the most fun I've had in centuries."

Crowley slowly straightened up and shot a glare at the she-demon.

"I'm getting sick of your inane chatter." Crowley growled. "Do us all a favor and shut up. Forever."

Before either of the humans could blink, a knife slid out of Crowley's sleeve and found it's home right between Meg's eyes. There was a spark of light and the demon's vessel crumpled to the floor.

Crowley slowly turned around and leveled a blank stare at the stunned men and the stoic angel.

"What?" he asked "Where do you think that bitch Ruby stole her knife from? I may be stuck in this Devil's Trap but I am _far_ from helpless and you boys would do well to remember that."

Dean was once again rendered speechless. In all his years of hunting he had yet to come across a demon who used anything other than its own powers to fight.

"Fine then." Sam spoke up. "Return my soul and we can all get on with our lives."

Crowley flicked his eyes toward Robo-Sam and sighed.

"In case you've forgotten, Moose. Your soul resides within Lucifer's cage. King of Hell or not, no demon can break into that Pandora's Box."

"But you said-!"

"I _said_ that if you could bring me Alphas I would return Sam's soul. I personally can't do it, but thanks to the knowledge of a few choice Alphas I know who can."

Dean growled in frustration. Was there no end to Crowley's word games?

"Fine then! Tell us who could grab his soul out of the cage!" Dean demanded. But the infuriating demon just shook his head and tutted.

"Have you learned nothing throughout our long and glorious friendship?" he asked.

The Winchesters and Cas just stared at him. Crowley sighed again.

"You don't get something from nothing. If you want the info you have to do something for me first."

"We brought you the Alphas!" Sam shouted.

"Yes you did. But I only needed them to learn who could break a soul out of the cage. There was nothing in it for me."

"So all that crap about finding purgatory. That was all a lie to find out how to get Sam's soul?" Dean was equal parts enraged and confused. That jackass demon had blatantly manipulated them, but he did it to help them. Dean could feel a head ache building between his eyes.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Crowley responded.

"Why would a demon go through all that trouble for one measly soul?" the Up-'til-now silent angel asked.

"Welcome to the conversation fly-boy." Crowley responded "To answer your question: Sam's soul is what's most important to you. Therefore, knowing the Winchesters, you boys would do anything to get it back especially if this anything was in no way detrimental to your health."

Dean took a moment to process.

"So you're saying that whatever it is that you want is barely going to cost us?"

"Exactly." Crowley replied "Took you long enough to figure out."

Dean growled at that.

"What's to stop us from just saying screw it and burning your bones?" He grinned. _Ha get out of that one asshole!_ He thought.

"Weeeeell for one thing those aren't my bones." Crowley said pointing to the canvas bag that Cas was carrying.

Both hunters blanched and the angel cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"These are the bones found in Angus McCloud's grave." Cas stated. Crowley just gave him a superior smirk.

"Those are dummy bones I placed in my grave just in case anyone ever found it. My real bones are sequestered away in a place that you could never find in a million years." Crowley's smirk grew even more pronounced. "And don't forget boys." He taunted "I'm still armed and my knives _can_ kill angels. The only reason you three are still alive is because I need your help. It's a fair trade: Information on Sam's soul in exchange for a simple favor." Crowley clapped his hands together "So what'll it be?"

Dean closed his eyes to block out the demon's smug smile. Crowley had them by the balls and he knew it. Dean glanced up and shared a look with his brother and Cas. No matter what they _had_ to retrieve Sam's soul.

" Fine Crowley. What do you want from us?" He sighed.

Crowley's smirk nearly covered his whole face, twisting it in a rather terrifying way.

"Oh I don't actually need anything from you boys. I need something from him." He pointed to the bewildered angel.

"What could a demon possibly want from me?" Cas asked, bracing himself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"I need you to make me a body." Crowley replied.

The two hunters and the angel were, yet again, stumped.

"Don't you already have a body?" Sam asked.

"Obviously." Crowley scoffed. "Thank you for stating the obvious, yet again. The body isn't for me. It's for a friend…" Crowley trailed off with a slightly wistful look on his face.

"If you think we're going to help you create a body for another one of your demon goonies-!" Dean started.

"He is not a demon!" Crowley snapped, beginning to lose his temper. " He was a human, he died. I need a body to place his soul into."

"Why the hell would you care about some random soul?" Sam asked. Only to hiss in pain a moment later when a knife flew past his head and nicked his ear.

"His is no random soul!" Crowley shouted. His eyes bled red and his pupils slitted. After a moment the demon visibly calmed himself and continued. "I will give you his template and you will create a new body for him. When you have brought me his new body I will tell you what you want to know. Now get moving!"

Dean took a moment to consider the irate demon in front of him. What kind of demon would go through all of that trouble just to acquire a body for a human soul? Whoever this mystery man was, to have such a powerful demon wrapped around his finger even after death, Dean wanted to meet him.

"Fine." He said, turning to Cas. "Can you do it?"

"It will take me a short while but I can create an empty body for a soul to inhabit. That's what I did when I pulled you from the pit." The angel replied, locking his bright blue eyes onto Dean's green ones. Dean blinked.

"Well that explains why I didn't have any scars when I got back." He said "Thanks Cas."

The angel nodded and approached the Devil's trap.

"I will need to touch your mind in order to receive the body's template." He said slowly reaching towards Crowley. The demon didn't respond, he just leaned in so that Castiel's fingers lightly touched his temple. Both demon and angel stood with their eyes closed for a moment before Castiel pulled away. He turned toward the Winchesters.

"I have all of the details I need. Please wait here, I shall return shortly." And with a flutter of wings, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The Winchester brothers stared at the trapped demon and the demon stared right back. The awkward silence was suffocating, but neither of the brothers could think of anything to say.

Crowley just stood stock-still and stared into space. If he hadn't been breathing Dean would have sworn that he was made of wax. Dean exchanged a look with Sam, who shrugged. He didn't know why Crowley had shut down either. What neither of the humans knew was that Crowley was barely stopping himself from exploding with happiness.

It had been so _long_ he could barely believe that it was finally happening. Sure he had lived for centuries before but, after his bocchan was gone, time seemed to slow to a crawl. But now. _Now_, he would finally get his bocchan back. He could hardly wait to let go of the name Crowley. The demon had changed both his face and name shortly after the contract had been fulfilled. It didn't seem right to keep the form and name that his bocchan had chosen after he was gone. Crowley surprised himself with his own enthusiasm. What had started out as a simple contract had turned into so much more, and the demon hadn't realized it until he had swallowed that _amazing_ soul.

While Crowley was lost in thought, Dean had been working up the nerve to start to question the, admittedly, dangerous demon. But as he opened his mouth to begin his interrogation, there was a flapping of wings and he was suddenly staring at the back of a tousled head of dark hair.

Cas was back.

Apparently successfully too if the fixated look on Crowley's face was anything to go by.

"I have recreated the body to the best of my ability based on the details you gave me." Cas said, walking towards Crowley.

Dean moved around Cas to get a better look at the body. But whoever or whatever it was, was wrapped in a black cloth. Dean was surprised by how small the bundle in Cas' arms was. On Cas' other side Sam's face mirrored his surprise.

Dean was about to start his questions again when Cas handed the bundle to Crowley, who smoothly crossed his legs and sat down in the middle of the Devil's Trap, cradling the small body in his lap. Before Dean could open his mouth again he was, yet _again_, shocked into silence as Crowley's body began to shimmer and then melt away. In his place sat a much younger man with porcelain features, long black hair, and dark red eyes.

"Dude, what the hell!" Sam exclaimed.

"Since when can demon's change the appearance of their vessels?" Dean demanded. He was getting sick of the curve balls Crowley kept throwing. The new Crowley merely looked up and smirked. For some reason his smirk was much more irritating on his new face.

"The first mistake you made was to assume that I was occupying a vessel." Crowley lectured. "This body is my own and I can change it at will. Your second mistake was thinking that all demons are the same. There are different types of demons just as there are different ethnicities of humans. The stronger a demon is, the more of a corporeal form he can take."

With one final smirk Crowley turned his attention back to the small form in his lap. Dean held in his questions in order to get a good look at the small person.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just gotta say that in the past few days I've had a bunch of faves, alerts, and reviews. I just want to say THANKS! I'm feeling the warm fuzzies, and you guys are what keep me writing. Thank you again. This chapter is dedicated to **Touch of the Wind** who gave me some great ideas for Ciel's modern-day apparel. Love you guys! XD Enjoy.

Ch 4

As Crowley gently pulled the black cloth away the first thing that Dean saw was dark-grey hair that flopped onto a _very_ pale forehead. As the cloth was pulled lower the Winchester brothers both gasped as the face of a young boy was reveled.

"What the Fuck?" Dean exploded, as he tried to remember where he had stashed the holy water. "You went through all that trouble for a kid?"

Crowley just raised an eyebrow at him before going back to studying the boy's face. He gently lifted an almost translucent eyelid, reveling a dark blue eye. At the same time Dean noticed that Crowley's fingernails were now black.

"He's perfect." Crowley breathed. "I must say, for an angel you do good work."

Castiel shrugged. (a motion Dean had taught him just days before.)

"Your template was very detailed, it was easy to follow." He said.

"Okay Crowley, you've got your boy-toy back. Now it's time for answers." Sam snapped. Obviously he was getting bored with the demon's happy moment. This reaction, coupled with the knowledge that under normal circumstances Sam would be in awe of the touchy-feely moment, lit a fire under Dean's ass. They still needed to get Sam's soul back. The sooner, the better. Robo-Sam was getting annoying.

Dean was unable to echo his brother's sentiments because Crowley was sending them a glare that could peel paint.

"Call my bocchan anymore names and your soul will rot in that cage for eternity." The irate demon spat.

Dean held up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Okay. Eeeeeeeeevrybody calm down." He tried to reason. "Crowley you've got your little friend's body back, now hold up your end. How do we reach Sam's soul?"

The demon turned his heated gaze to Dean, who barely managed to keep from flinching.

"Fine." Crowley said. "Fair is fair. The only person who can pinch little Sammy's soul from the cage is Death."

"Death?" Dean exclaimed. "The horseman?"

"No the Rockette." Crowley snapped. "Of course the horseman you idiot!"

Dean ignored the insult and gathered Sam and Cas a few yards away from the Devil's Trap so they could speak.

"What do you think?" he asked them.

"It would make sense." Cas said. "Death is probably the only one, besides God, who could safely interact with Michael and Lucifer while they're in the cage."

"That's all well and good." Sam interrupted. "But how do we summon Death? And even then, how do we get him to do the deed?"

Dean shrugged and looked at Cas who shook his head to show that he had no idea.

"Maybe we could ask Bobby." Dean suggested.

"Maybe you could ask me." A voice interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I KEEP forgetting to do this: I don't own Supernatural or Black Butler. If I did there would be a lot more SEX, Dean/Cas sex! As well as more Sebby/Ciel love. Plus Alois Trancy would never have existed! He freaks me out. Anywhoo enough rambling. Enjoy this next chapter. XD

P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY **TOUCH OF THE WIND!**

Ch 5

In unison Team Free-Will turned back around to face the King of Hell. Who was now standing in the center of the Devil's Trap and holding the soulless boy securely to his chest.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

Crowley smirked.

"I happen to be quite good friends with a number of reapers. Do me another little favor and I can talk them into doing almost anything."

Dean clenched his fists in fury.

"WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM US?" He yelled, nearing his wits end. _At this rate we'll never get rid of him!_ Dean thought.

"A room." Crowley stated simply.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "What do you mean a room?"

Crowley let out a sigh and looked down at the bundle in his arms. Seemingly gathering strength for the fight ahead.

"Once I return my bocchan's soul he will be very weak for at least a few days and I need somewhere safe to stash him while he becomes acclimatized to this brave new world." He smirked. "It has been two hundred years since he last walked this earth I'm sure he'll have all sorts of questions. But my bocchan is nothing if not adaptable." The demon looked fondly down at his tiny charge. "Of course if you don't want to, you boys can always contact death the old fashioned way. Oh wait." Crowley made a mock-surprised face. "The old fashioned way requires cardiac arrest." He gave another of his self-satisfied smirks.

Dean grit his teeth in frustration. _Why don't we just give him our balls in a jar and save everyone the trouble?_ He thought.

Dean looked over at the empty shell that was his brother and sighed.

"Do we have your word that you will not harm any of us and that you will do your best to procure Sam's soul?" Castiel asked. Crowley leveled his red stare at the angel and seemed to think it over.

"I do as my bocchan commands so you'll have to negotiate with him." The demon replied. "But you have my word that, unless I am specifically ordered to, I will not harm you."

"And Sam's soul?" Dean cut in.

"Once my bocchan has returned he will want to get in touch with his old contacts anyway." Crowley shrugged. "Two birds, one stone."

It took the two men and one angel a few moments to process the information they had just been given. Dean was the first to react.

"You mean that little KID was all buddy-buddy with REAPERS!" Any moment now Dean was sure he was going to have a cerebral hemorrhage. There were only so many surprises the eldest Winchester could stand in one day. Crowley looked fondly at his little master and held him a bit closer.

"Before he died my bocchan was an earl with quite the collection of underworld allies both human and reaper." He paused thoughtfully. "As well as a hellhound. But that was mostly because bocchan knew I hate dogs."

Dean was barely managing to keep his eyeballs in his head by that point.

"He had a pet hellhound? Now that I can't believe." Sam said. Crowley shrugged.

"You've met him." Crowley said. "He saved your life when Brady's demon friends sent their hounds after you."

"You mean when you LEAD those hounds to us." Dean interjected. Crowley was unimpressed.

"Details details." He said. "Now are we going to adjourn to Bobby's delightful little shack, or are you all going to stand in awe of my genius all day?"

Dean grunted in annoyance and glanced at Sam and Cas. Cas stared at him blankly, he was an angel and as long as Crowley wasn't up to anything nefarious he really had better things to worry about. The civil war in heaven for instance.

Sam held Dean's gaze for a moment but, being soulless, he didn't really give a damn. He didn't really want his soul back either, but these days he didn't really want anything other than food, beer, sex, and a good hunt. So to humor his brother and hurry things along he nodded his consent. Dean sighed and knelt down to scratch out a part of the Devil's Trap that held Crowley in place. The trap fizzled and then faded allowing Crowley to step foreword.

"Fine." Dean said pointing a finger at Crowley's chest. "We'll let you keep your bo-whatever at Bobby's but you need to get on the line to your reaper buddies, tout-suit!"

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"Dean my boy did you just speak _French_?" he chuckled, then sobered up. "Don't worry, as soon as bocchan has his soul back the reapers will come sniffing, wondering what's going on." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I did go to high-school you ass." He said. "Okay, now that we're all squared lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Dean turned and started for the door expecting the others to follow him. Of course they did and a few dank corridors and a pile of invisible hellhounds (which caused a lot of tripping) later and the Winchesters, Cas, and Crowley found themselves standing outside the compound, blinking in the sunlight. It was then that something occurred to Dean.

"Hey Crowley." He called. The demon turned towards him expectantly. "What about Samuel? Are you going to tell him he can stop hunting Alphas now?" Crowley shrugged and continued on towards the impala.

"Frankly I couldn't care less what the old man does." He said off-handedly. "I'll tell him eventually. For now, let him keep hunting. It'll give him something to do while I take care of bocchan. Can we go now?" By then he was standing impatiently next to the impala and tapping his foot.

"I have waited two hundred years to bring back my bocchan, and my patience is running out."

Dean rolled his eyes and unlocked his baby. Sam slid into the passenger's side and Cas flapped off to give Bobby fair warning. For a moment Dean watched Crowley as he gently maneuvered the small boy into the back seat before starting the car.

"What is it about this kid that has you so enthralled?" Dean asked. For a moment Crowley looked at Dean, as if astonished that he had such a large word in his vocabulary.

"I believe you will understand once bocchan is awake. Now drive." He ordered, before settling down and closing his eyes. Dean shared a look with Sam, who shrugged, cranked up his ACDC, and hit the road.

This was gonna be a _long_ drive.

"One more thing Crowley." Dean said, meeting the demons gaze in his rear-view mirror. "If there are different kinds of demons, then what kind are you?" At this Crowley gave his biggest smirk of all.

"Me?" His eyes started to glow. "I am merely one _hell_ of a butler."

A/n: Ahhhhh! I couldn't resist the famous line! See you guys next time! XD

P.S. KK guys I have two tests and a paper due this week, so you probably wont get any updates until the weekend. See you then!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wrote this up while I was _supposed_ to be paying attention in my Chemistry class. I blame you all if I fail my test! ;P

Ch 6

After an eternity of awkward silence, the impala _finally_ pulled up to Bobby's house. Dean let out a relieved sigh, he was sure that he had _never_ had a more silent car ride.

After about an hour of glancing at the, seemingly, sleeping demon and wondering about his young charge, Dean had managed to give himself a headache on par with the morning after his very first solo hunt. Even ACDC wasn't helping, by that point the pounding beat was actually causing Dean's eyes to cross and the car to swerve.

So he had, grudgingly, turned off his beloved music and sat in silence for over three hours. By the time the sign of Bobby's scrap-yard came into view, Dean was almost out of his mind. If, at least, Sam had fallen asleep Dean could have pondered his soon-to-be-returned soul fondly…..or he could have at least played a prank on his baby brother. It wouldn't have done much good, Sam's sense of humor had been left in the cage with his soul. Except, it seemed, when the joke was at Dean's expense. Then it was all Dean could do to refrain from smothering that mocking laughter with a pillow, made of lead.

But since Robo-Sam did not sleep, every time Dean shot a fond look at his brother he was met with a raised eyebrow, and a cold stare. And, besides the occasional glance, Dean was content to completely ignore Crowley. Normally he would have begun his interrogation as soon as they hit the highway, but Dean had a feeling his probing questions would _not _be appreciated. That wouldn't usually have stopped him, but he wasn't sure how many more knives Crowley had on him. He doubted that the demon would seriously harm them while they had something he needed, but he wasn't going to take the chance that Crowley wouldn't start chopping off fingers, and blood was a pain to clean out of his baby.

All of these things lumped together and drove Dean closer to the edge then he'd been in years. He could have done a happy dance when he finally opened his door and stepped onto the familiar gravel of Bobby's yard.

The old hunter was already waiting for them, beers in hand. Dean could have kissed him. Beside Bobby stood Cas, which seriously surprised Dean. He looked at the nerd angel and cocked an eyebrow. Cas met his gaze and shrugged. (the motion was becoming more natural the more he used it, and Cas was enjoying its myriad uses.)

"There has been a lull in the fighting." Castiel answered the unspoken question. "I am not needed at the moment and I was curious."

Dean was momentarily startled by the admission of curiosity, but then he remembered that Cas had retained many of his traits from his brief stint as a mortal. So he just gave a half-smile and took a swig of his beer.

"So Crowley wants us to watch over his little friend while he's out and about?" Bobby asked, eying the demon and his parcal as they stood eying the house.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Apparently the kid'll be weak for a little while and Crowley needs a safe house while he talks to the reapers."

Bobby was silent for a moment, processing.

"If it'll get Sam's soul back, he can use the guest room. I keep it made up just in case one of you idjits show up with broken ribs or bullet holes." He said, sending a slight glare at Dean. Who blushed, remembering all the times he had showed up at his pseudo-father's house, bleeding from various wounds, and in serious need of a warm bed and a sympathetic ear.

"Thanks Bobby." He said, lightly slapping the older man on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby grumbled. He turned his attention towards Crowley, who was still standing by the impala.

"There's a guest room on the second floor. Second door on the right." (A/N: the second star on the right shines with a light that's rare. And if it's Neverland you seek, the light will lead you theeere! Oooooh too much Disney. Sorry!) He called. "It's not the Four Seasons, but it's clean. You can bunk your buddy up there."

Crowley snapped out of his contemplation of how painfully small the house was compared to the manor, and stepped onto the porch.

"That's fine." He said, facing Bobby. "As long as it's clean and safe, we'll be out of your hair in a few days." He stepped past the old hunter and walked into the house.

Bobby shared a look with Dean before following. Dean followed him, then Cas, and Sam brought up the rear. By that point the baby Winchester was fed up with waiting, and just wanted this whole affair to be over and done with, so he could get back to work.

So it was in this manner that Crowley led that strange procession past the piles of books, up the stairs, and into the spare room, with its flowery sheets and lacy curtains. He shot and incredulous look at Bobby who lightly blushed.

"The wife designed it." He defended. "I've never had reason to change it."

Crowley smirked and sat on the bed, settling the small form in his lap. He pulled the cloth from the boy's face and, for a moment, the gathered men just stared at the child's face. It was Sam who broke the silence.

"Crowley, if this kid is sooo important to you, how come he died at such a young age?" He verbally jabbed. Crowley glared at him for a moment before a self-satisfied smirk crossed his face.

"I swallowed his soul." He stated, enjoying the shock those five words induced in the gathered hunters.

"WHAT!" Dean shouted. "Demons don't eat souls!"

"All demon's eat souls." Crowley scoffed. "What do you think happens to people who are possessed?" He paused a moment as they processed, before he started lecturing again. Sounding _very_ much like Dean's High-school History teacher.

"When a demon possesses a body, they trap the soul in a sort of cage. The person is aware of what's happening, but they can't do a thing about it. As the demon commits horrible acts, the caged soul gets doused with _intense_ emotions which causes it to become tainted and flavored." He paused for a moment to lick his lips. "When the demon is satisfied with the flavor of the soul, they consume it. Then they can carry on in the empty shell or move onto a new body. The only reason you boys ever save anybody with your exorcisms is because the victims soul is not ripe enough for the demon inhabiting them." Crowley paused again and let the information sink in. Dean opened his mouth to begin a barrage of questions but Crowley cut him off.

"Now contracts, on the other hand, are completely different." Crowley started again, leaving Dean to bite his tongue. "When a human makes a "deal" or "contract" with a demon, the demon exchanges its services for the contractor's soul. Once the contract is made the demon can choose to either consume the soul or send it to hell. If it's the latter, the demon will grant the request, mark the soul, and the collect in ten years. But if the demon wants to consume the soul…." Here Crowley broke off and smiled down at the boy. He then placed his black-nailed left hand over the boy's right eye.

"If he wishes to consume it…" He continued. "He places a visible mark on his prey's body." As he spoke, on the back of his hand a symbol started to appear. After a moment it became clear: a violet pentacle inside a ring of spikes. The symbol glowed brightly for a moment then faded into a purplish-red.

"The more obviously placed the mark…." He took his hand away from the boy's face and lifted his right eyelid to show the, now violet, eye to the watching men. "the tighter the bond between hunter and prey. Of course such a close bond necessitates the demon's continued presence in the prey's life, to ensure that the soul is cooked properly. That is why it's so rare. Only a select few souls are worth all the effort. Questions?" He finally stopped and looked up at the now gaping humans….and Cas.

"Why are you telling us this?" Bobby asked, suspicious. Crowley shrugged.

"The information I have given you is common knowledge amongst demons and it won't give you an upper hand in future battles. I'm simply elaborating on the subject of demons, since your knowledge of them is painfully inadequate." He smirked. "Frankly I'm amazed you're still alive…..Besides my bocchan likes to keep secrets and play games, this might be your only chance to gain information so freely. Use it wisely. Next question." He looked at Dean expectantly. Dean snorted.

"Okay fine. What makes a soul good enough to eat?"He asked. Bobby, Sam, and Cas simultaneously looked at him, wondering at the strange question. Crowley looked mildly surprised and then looked back down at the child.

"It depends." He started softly. "Different demons prefer different flavors. Personally, I like the taste of revenge. So I make hunter contracts with people seeking vengeance." He straightened up haughtily. "Of course, I only snack on the choicest souls. The King of Hell does _not_ eat junk food." By this point even Robo-Sam was intrigued.

"So why did you choose a kid?" He asked. "And why haven't we heard of these contracts before?"

"To answer your second question first." Crowley responded. "Over the years human souls have become more and more corrupt. Usually by the time a demon is summoned nowadays, the summoner's soul is almost as black as our own. And souls are really only tasty when they have a small spark of light." He sighed. "My bocchan is special. His story is not mine to tell, but suffice to say he suffered many hardships. So many so that he managed to summon me when he was ten-years-old, without a crossroads. Needless to say I was intrigued, but when I smelt that soul…" Crowley trailed off with a look of ecstasy on his face. Then he collected himself and continued. "Even though he was so deeply entrenched in the darkness, his soul shone so _brightly_. Completely untainted by his dark past. I signed a contract with him and once it was completed I ate his soul. It was _delicious._"

For a few minutes all was silent as the three hunters and an angel contemplated the story they had just been told, and the strength of the boy managed to summon such a powerful demon. The silence was broken this time by Crowley.

"Enough with the history lesson, I have no more patience for questions." The King of Hell shifted slightly so the boy's head was resting on his shoulder. The assembled men gathered closer in anticipation. All of a sudden Crowley made a noise resembling a cat hacking up a hairball. _He really _did_ swallow the kid's soul_. Dean thought. Crowley clenched his jaw as a bright white light began to shine between his teeth. Then the demon leaned down and gently pressed his lips to his bocchans, exhaling slightly to give the soul one last push into its new body. After a moment he pulled back and watched as the light disappeared down the boy's throat. For a moment they all held their breath and waited. A minute passed, then two. Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath.

A/N: Ciel is back baby! Next chapter: Welcome to the 21st century my lord. Are you excited? I'm excited!

P.S. Okay guys, on friday a friend of mine passed away and at the moment I'm having a very hard time focussing on anything. I've already started writing the next chapter, but please bear with me this might take a little while. :)


	7. Chapter 7

WBB 7

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry this took so long, but I have been struggling with an _intense_ Glee addiction, and it has consumed my life! Plus I could never find a good place to end the chapter. Here ya go!

* * *

The boy gasped for breath for a moment before shooting upright and looking around wildly. As he sat up the cloth that he had been swaddled in slid down and pooled in his lap. The boy looked down at his now bare torso in wonder. After a moment he noticed the four men standing in front of him and his hackles rose. He glared fiercely at the hunters and Dean could almost _see_ his hair fluff up in anger.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Where am I? What do you want?" Dean held up his hands in what, he hoped, was a placating manner.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down kid. We don't want anything from you. We just-"

"Where are my clothes?" The child spat, cutting Dean off. "Do you know who I am?" The kid trailed off panting harshly. Dean felt almost seared by the force of his glare. _No kid should be this intimidating._ He thought.

Suddenly there was a chuckle and a pale hand appeared on each of the boy's shoulders.

"My apologies bocchan, I have not yet introduced you to them." Crowley smiled indulgently down at his little master. The boy started for a moment as he noticed his precarious position in the demon's lap. He was about to start yelling, but his pride reminded him that he was an earl, and it would not do to throw a tantrum. Especially in front of strangers. His memories were extremely fuzzy and his body felt heavy, but he knew that, even naked, he was safe in his butler's arms. So the little lord sighed and allowed his body to recline in his fleshy chair and stare at the four strange men in front of him.

"You have been remiss in your duties Sebastian." He said, haughtily. The newly renamed Sebastian gave a pleasured shiver at hearing his name for the first time in 200 years, said in that _beautiful_ voice.

"Who's Sebastian?" Sam asked, causing the little boy to turn his cold glare towards him. Unfortunately a person needs emotions to be intimidated and Robo-Sam, who had the emotional range of a tea-cup, remained unaffected.

"I am Sebastian." The demon said. "If I may gentlemen:" He placed his hands on his knees and the boy placed his own tiny hands on the demon's forearms and leaned back into his home-made throne, all while looking down his nose at the hunters. Sebastian smiled down at the top of his master's head and cleared his throat.

"May I present the head of the Funtom Toy company, The Queen's Guard-dog, and the little king of Old England's underworld: the earl Ciel Phantomhive." Dean turned his attention back to the child, who was now leaning his head on one fist and looking down at them. He took in the almost frozen look in the kid's mis-matched eyes and had no trouble believing that this kid managed to summon the, then, king of the crossroads.

"Bocchan." Sebastian said, lifting a hand to gesture to the Winchesters. "These two men are Dean and Samuel Winchester. They are hunters of the supernatural. The older gentleman is Robert Singer, who has graciously opened his home to us." Bobby blushed a little, having never been introduced so formally. "And this…." Sebastian turned his red gaze to the stoic angel. "This is Castiel, he is an angel of the Lord."

Dean expected surprise, awe, confusion, denial, at the revelation that angels were real. He expected anything but what he got. Ciel's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed as the fury on his face grew until he was almost shaking with rage.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked his enraged master. Ciel clenched his eyes shut and clutched at his hair as memories broke through the fog in his mind and flashed before his eyes.

_A white-haired woman, Angela, he had met her in Houndsworth. _

_A man with purple eyes, Ash, the Queen's butler. _

_Queen Victoria herself, a young woman lying, dead, in her room, part of her torso replaced by rotting flesh. _

_Sebastian had left him, he had ordered his servants to kill the crazed Pluto._

_Ash and Angela: one and the same._

Ciel remembered.

_Queen Victoria had been manipulated by the angel(s), and had ordered the murder and desecration of his parents. The Queen herself had died and Ciel had been suspected in her death._

_PAIN! There was pain!_

One of Ciel's hands moved from his hair to his side, where the bullet had ripped through him. Ciel remembered.

_Sitting on London bridge, watching his city burn as his faithful demon fought the crazed angel(s)._

_Then….he had fallen into the Thames. Sebastian had saved him and brought the wounded boy to that desolate island._

_Then he had….._

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he turned to his butler to stare at him in surprise and confusion. Sebastian smiled at him and held up a hand.

"I will answer your questions momentarily bocchan, but first let us get you dressed before you catch a cold." He stood up and placed Ciel on his feet, catching him as he stumbled on slightly shaky legs.

"Gentlemen, if you would excuse us for a short while?" Sebastian motioned to the hunters and the angel, and they slowly filed out of the room. Leaving the demon and his human alone.

Ciel immediately turned to Sebastian and demanded answers.

"Sebastian my revenge is complete, my soul is yours. Why am I still here?" He paused and looked around the room, taking in the old furniture and the tiny bed. "Where is here anyway?" Sebastian chuckled.

"For your information bocchan, you are not 'still here', you have in fact 'come back.'" Ciel cocked his head, looking for all the world like a confused kitten. Sebastian had to stop himself from stroking that silky hair.

"To clarify bocchan, your soul _is mine_, and I devoured it with relish." He paused to lick his lips. "That, however, was 200 years ago." Ciel's eyes widened considerably and he made a choked noise in his throat.

"I have grown bored with a solitary existence, and you would not _believe_ how corrupt souls are these days. So I made a deal with the hunters and the angel you just met. The angel made you a new body, and the hunters have given us a safe haven while you adjust to this brave new world."

Sebastian gave Ciel a moment to process while he pulled a duffle bag, seemingly out of thin air, and pulled a bunch of clothes from it. He turned back to his still silent master.

"Fashions have changed in 200 years bocchan, I have taken the liberty of choosing some clothing for you. We can go shopping at a later date. I hope you approve of my choices." Sebastian pulled the black cloth off of Ciel's body, leaving him naked, before quickly slipping the small boy into a pair of black briefs. The demon butler followed these with a pair of tan cargo shorts. Over Ciel's unblemished torso he slid a light-grey t-shirt. On the front of the shirt was a yellow oval with a stylized black bat within it. Ciel looked down at his shirt, then at his butler, then back at his shirt, and back up to his, now laughing, butler.

"It is the style nowadays for children to wear clothing with their favorite images and icons on them." Sebastian explained. Ciel's eye twitched at the word 'children' and he turned back to the shirt.

"What does this bat represent?" he asked. Sebastian's grin grew even bigger. "It is the symbol of a popular, fictional, hero by the name of 'Batman'." Ciel's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sure that you can elaborate on that for me later Sebastian. Now, I have important questions. Why have you bound yourself into servitude again?" Sebastian knelt down and placed white, ankle-socks on Ciel's delicate feet. Over these he placed a pair of black converse. As he tied Ciel's shoes, the demon explained.

"I am no longer bound in servitude bocchan." He started. "When our contract was completed and you became mine, body and soul. I am the master now." The demon placed his hands on the little earl's shoulders and leaned close. "I have chosen to become your pawn and your knight again, because our games are more fun that way." By this time the demon and the human were nose to nose. "Don't worry bocchan, I will not lie to you, nor will I leave you. Your life is now tied to mine, and I will stay by your side until the end of time." He smirked down at the little boy's wide eyes and planted a light kiss on the tip of Ciel's nose. Sebastian greatly enjoyed the blush that spread across his bocchan's cheeks.

Ciel beat his blush into submission and sighed.

"Very well Sebastian, if we are to play our games I will have to learn about this new world, and form new alliances. I might as well start now." He held his arms out to Sebastian and motioned for the demon to pick him up. "I wish to converse with our hosts but my legs are refusing to work. Bring me downstairs Sebastian,….and make me some tea." He ordered. Sebastian fell to one knee and crossed one arm across his chest.

"Yes my lord." He said as his eyes glowed red.

Meanwhile in the living room. Castiel leaned against Bobby's desk and idly flipped through a book on demon lore. Bobby sat behind his desk and re-read the same paragraph on rugaru's over and over. Rodo-Sam was sitting in a corner wondering how long it would take him to drive into town and seduce a chick at a bar. He needed to get away from this run-down house, his jumpy family, and their freakish houseguest. Dean paced back and forth from the kitchen to Bobby's desk, stopping just short of plowing into Cas every time. His mind was whirling! He couldn't seem to process all of the information that had just been shoved into his face. His world had been flipped on its side and he was reeling. People had been hunting demons for _thousands_ of years. You'd think that somewhere along the line _someone_ would have thought to ask what exactly happened to the people who were possessed and didn't make it.

"I need a beer." He said, heading for the kitchen.

"Grab me one too." Bobby called. Dean grabbed two beers and walked back into the living room. He tossed a bottle at Bobby and opened his own.

"So people, our guests: thoughts, questions, comments?" Dean asked, looking at the other three. "Personally, I want to know more about this mystery kid, and that name Crowley keeps calling him. What was it bo- something?"

"He called the child bocchan." Castiel broke in. "It's Japanese. It means young master."

"Huh." Dean said. "Now I _really_ want to know more about this kid. Plus what was up whit his reaction to you Cas? Did you dream-stalk him to?" Dean looked at Sam, who just stared back blankly. He _still_ didn't care. Dean sighed and grabbed his laptop. _Why do I have to be the nerd?_ He griped in his head.

"I don't think he reacted to me personally." Cas said. "I think he reacted to the knowledge that I am an angel." Dean looked up sharply at that and turned the information over slowly in his head.

"That doesn't really make sense." He said. "Haven't you guys been twiddling your thumbs in heaven for about 2000 years?" Castiel shrugged, he was beginning to love that gesture.

"Angels were forbidden from coming down to earth, yes." He said. "But there was nothing to stop them from falling. Anna did." He closed his eyes and stretched his memory back 200 years. Not a very difficult task for a being that was eons old, but the recent unrest in heaven had stressed his Grace more than he had realized and the memories were being unreasonably foggy.

"The memories are not very clear, but I can vaguely recall a brother and a sister both fell sometime in the 19th century…I cannot recall their names…." The angel's brow crumpled as he frowned in concentration.

"Well _if_ they had crossed paths with these fallen, Crowley and the kid would probably know their names." Bobby said.

"Even if they had crossed paths, fallen angels are powerless without their Grace. Right?" Dean asked his personal angel. Castiel's frown deepened.

"If they had both fallen at the same time, the two angels could have conceivably merged their remaining Grace together in order to retain a small portion of divinity for at least a decade after their fall…" Castiel trailed off, turning slightly green. "But that method would also require combining their bodies along with their Grace, which would not only be horrifically painful, but condemn them to Hell for eternity." He shook his head. "No angel could have done that and remained sane."

"Then it makes sense that those monsters did not possess a tea-spoon of sanity between them." A cold voice cut through the silence that had fallen in the wake of Castiel's statement. The four men snapped around and stared in wonder at the little boy leaning gently against the banister at the foot of the stairs. Each of them wondering, in their own special way, how the kid had managed to get down the old, creaky, stairs without alerting them.

Needless to say that Dean's thoughts contained significantly more curse words than his friends'. Behind Ciel his demon smirked from his position on the stairs. Where he kept one hand at the small of his bocchan's back, to support the boy's slightly shaking knees.

Dean was seriously starting to hate that smirk. Though he had to smile a little when he noticed Ciel's shirt. He flicked his eyes to the demon.

"So if the kid's Batman, does that make you Robin?" He took a jab at the still smirking demon, well aware that most hellspawn did _not_ follow children's T.V. shows.

"Of course not." The demon frowned, tilting up his nose haughtily. Dean felt momentarily vindicated, before that frown morphed into a dazzling smile. "I am, most obviously, Nightwing."

Dean deflated slightly and backed off. Ciel turned his head to look up at his demon and narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the hunter.

"What the bloody hell are you two blathering on about?" He demanded, ignoring Sebastian's tsking at his language. Dean was completely taken aback.

"You've never heard of batman and Robin?" He exclaimed, a little more dramatically than the situation really called for. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I've been dead for 200 years." He said. "I do not yet understand your references." Dean groaned and smacked his head with his right hand.

"Great." He said through clenched teeth. "It's Cas's evil twin." He glanced up and was pinned by two, slightly confused, glares. He sighed, shook his head, and turned his attention back to his beer.

"So how long have you two been lurking there?" Bobby asked. Ciel turned his cold stare to the old hunter and there was a tense silence for a moment before he answered.

"Long enough." The little lord said cryptically. "Sebastian!" He suddenly barked. Causing the demon to snap to attention. "Bring me some tea."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and wandered out of the living room and into the kitchen, where he could be seen putting an old kettle on the grimy stove and beginning to search for a mug. Ciel turned his attention to the old threadbare couch that sat beneath the room's large window. He wrinkled his nose at the manky thing, but he swallowed his pride and daintily perched on one end. He turned his cold gaze back to his hosts and waited for them to make the first move. After a few moments of staring at eachother and listening to Sebastian putter around in the kitchen, Sam lost his patience.

"Whay do you call him Sebastian?" He blurted out. Those impassive eyes turned towards him again, but, like before, he was not intimidated.

"Why wouldn't I call him Sebastian?" Ciel smirked slightly, he had missed his word games.

"When he was alive his name was Fergus McCloud." Dean said. "We've always known him as Crowley. Where did Sebastian come from?" He asked. Ciel blinked at the news that his butler had once had a human life, and he somewhat doubted the story's validity. He would have to question the demon later.

"Sebastian is the name I gave him when we made our contract." Ciel answered. By that time the demon butler had returned with Earl Grey tea that he had produced from God-knows where. Ciel glared at the demon when he was presented with his tea in an old grey mug. But the smell of perfectly brewed tea reminded him of home, and the little lord accepted the mug.

No sooner had Ciel settled down with his tea than a long, low , howl echoed through the scrapyard and shattered the silence.

* * *

A/N: That's all for the moment. The next chapter will be a little short, but it's mainly filler while I figure out how to introduce Grell and the reapers. It's already almost done so look foreword to that!

Love you guys!

Ja ne!

P.S. recently i've gotten a few reviews that contain constructive criticisms and I just wanted to say: you guys should never be wary about telling me that I've made a mistake somewhere in the story, or giving me suggestions about how I could improve my writing. I will never ban or hate on anyone who expresses their opinion, and I wouldn't have placed my stories in a place where they could be read by the public if I was unable or unwillig to take criticism. I will not tolarate flamers, but if you can express your views clearly and rationally, without tearing me down in the process, I'll be happy to listen.

That's all. :)

xoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

WBB 8

A/N: I'm reaaaaally sorry this took so long. T.T My summer job is murder and I've been in Venice for the past couple days with no internet so I couldn't post anything. On the other hand…I'VE FINISHED A BUNCH OF CHAPTERS SO THERE WILL BE MORE UPDATES THIS MONTH! XD

This chapter is dedicated to **Eilidh-Peile** who is most graciously translating this story into Russian. That got my creative juices going like never before.

With out further ado: CHAPTER 8!

* * *

No sooner had Ciel settled down with his tea than a long, low howl shattered the silence. The three hunters and the angel were all immediately on high alert.

"Was that what I think it was?" Dean demanded.

"Hellhound….." Bobby breathed. "Grab the salt and the Devil's shoestring! Block the exits!"

The hunters burst into action, temporarily forgetting their guests, until Sebastian's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"There's no need to panic gentlemen. He's mine." The demon said. Dean turned to the butler and got right into his face.

"You brought that thing _here_?" He hissed. Sebastian wrinkled his nose at Dean's beer-breath and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He answered. "I hate dogs. The mutt must have picked up bocchan's scent and followed it here."

As much as this frustrated Dean, it also made sense. Hellhounds would take a scent and never forget t until heir prey was dead and rotting in Hell. If Sebastion's pet had known Ciel when he was alive 200 years ago, it must be very confused.

"He is very well trained. Unless I tell him to, he will not attack. There is nothing to fear." Sebastian tried to sooth the frazzled hunters.

"Well excuse me if I'm a bit twitchy about having and enormous, slobbering beast in my living room." Bobby snapped.

By now Ciel had put the pieces together.

"Does Pluto drool now?" He asked.

"Of course not." Sebastian replied. "He's bad enough without having him slobbering everywhere." Sebastian gave a very real shiver of disgust. He _really_ hated dogs.

"Dude! Your hellhound is named Pluto!" Dean didn't know weather to laugh or cringe. Ciel shrugged. Before anymore could be said there was a loud scratching noise followed by some _very_ loud baying coming from the vicinity of Bobby's back door.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Ciel liked Pluto. He was a dog person through and through. That Pluto was gigantic and could breath fire was just a bonus. Ciel had actually spent a good number of hours, when he should have been working, befriending Pluto, and he had truly regretted ordering his servants to shoot him.

"Sebastian, let him in." Ciel ordered. The demon grimaced, but bowed and headed for the back door, ignoring the spluttering hunters. Castiel was now standing by the large window in Bobby's living room with his sword in hand, waiting to see where this was going. Dean was moving after the demon with Bobby following close behind. Both of them shouting about the idiocy of letting a 'blood-thirsty monster' into the house. Dean had reached the foyer when he was slammed into by something _very_ heavy, which caused him to back into Bobby and brought both hunters to the floor. Dean's head smashed into Bobby's knee and it took him a minute to make the pretty lights stop spinning and open his eyes. The eldest Winchester expected to seen nothing, as was usual when dealing with invisible demon dogs, instead he met a pair of bright red eyes. The eyes were quickly replaced by a nose, which sniffed him twice and then a blur passed over his head and the weight on his chest disappeared.

"Bark bark!" there was a crashing sound from the living room and Sam exclaimed: "What the FUCK!"

Dean heaved himself off the floor and booked it into the living room, Bobby close on his heels. Castiel still held his knife, but his head was tilted in classic 'confused Cas' pose. Sebastian had somehow made it back into the living room first and he stood at the end of the couch and frowned. Sam was still sitting in the corner, but his mouth and eyes were now wide open; an expression that Dean and Bobby shared when they focused on the pile on the floor.

Whatever had hit Dean had, apparently, jumped on Ciel and sent him crashing to the floor. Now that he wasn't getting a close-up, Dean's confusion rose by several degrees. Ciel was lying on his back, twitching uncontrollably. Crouched over his stomach was the lean from of a young man, who was leaning over the kid's face. Dean edged around the perimeter of the room in order to get a better look. The boy was wearing simple blue jeans and a pair of black leather boots. A stripe of pale skin shone above his waistband, under the edge of his white wife-beater*. As Dean circled he saw longish, snow-white hair, and…was that a tongue?

"Why is there a strange man licking Ciel's face?" Dean asked, turning towards the one person he felt could answer.

Sebastian shrugged.

"He hasn't seen bocchan in 200 years. The mutt must be happy to see him." Sebastian's lip curled at the thought of his master covered in slobber. The boy would need a bath. Soon.

Ciel finally gave up fighting it and burst out laughing. God that tickled!

"Pluto." He wheezed. "I'm happy to see you too. Now you've won, get off of me."

Pluto seemed to understand and he whined, but he listened and got off of Ciel. He crouched next to the boy and nuzzled his face into the side of his neck. Ciel let out a snigger and sat up. Pluto drew back, but kept his face very close to Ciel. The hound's entire body was twitching with excitement. Ciel wiped at his slobber-drenched face with his sleeve. He turned his head and looked at Pluto, taking all of the familiar features, and a few new ones. The little lord reached up and ran his fingers through Pluto's hair. The hellhound whined happily and slumped onto the earl until he was sprawled on his back in Ciel's lap, having his tummy rubbed.

Robo-Sam found it quite comical that a little boy was rubbing the stomach of a man twice his size. Dean couldn't get his mind to work properly. Bobby and Cas were both stonefaced. Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"How did you get him to wear clothes?" He asked. Sebastian smirked.

"I has been 200 years bocchan, and I _am _one hell of a butler. The collar he used to wear was stunting his mind, I removed it and he is much smarter than he was before. Pluto has proved to be quite useful….even if he is a dog."

Ciel gave a small smile and turned back to rubbing Pluto, his attention became entirely focused on the happy dog.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose where one _hell_ of a headache was brewing.

"Let me get this straight." He started. "_That_" he pointed at Pluto, who looked at the hunter and bared his teeth. "is the hellhound that saved us and Brady."

"Yes." Sebastian answered. Dean twitched, tensed, then took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Explain." He growled. Sebastian rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this.

" Pluto is an albino. One in a million. Albinos are prized as gatekeepers and personal guards. They can become visible and appear human, but otherwise they are no different from normal hellhounds."

Dean decided he was not going to question it and just go with the flow. His stomach growled and decided he was done for the day. The hunter clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, all eyes snapped to him.

"Well my brain's been thoroughly fried, who wants pie?"

Bobby and Sam rolled their eyes, Castiel cocked his head, Ciel, Pluto, and Sebastian just stared.

Taking their silence as a collective yes, Dean did an about-face and marched into the kitchen. There he proceeded to leaf through Bobby's pile of take-out menus. _Hmm….chicken or pizza? Chicken or pizza? Oh wait! Hamburgers!_ Dean's internal debate ended when he found a much-loved burger menu. Unfortunately the restaurant only did pick-up, not delivery. Dean stuffed the menu in his pocket and turned to grab his car keys.

"Alright kids!" He called into the living room. "I'm heading out for food. Any requests?"

There was a chorus of "Beer!" from Bobby and Sam. Dean nodded his head and walked out the front door.

* * *

As the eldest Winchester approached his baby he let out a sigh. Life was getting crazier and crazier at an alarmingly fast rate. Sometimes he seriously wished that he had never left Lisa and Ben. He missed them terribly, but Dean could be honest with himself and admit that they were only a temporary solution. He was a hunter born and bred, and his was a job that could not be quit. Dean slid into the Impala and patted her dashboard.

"Oh baby, you wouldn't _believe_ the day your daddy's had." He spoke absently to his car as he tried to decide which cassette he wanted to listen to. Dean had just decided on Metallica when he happened to look n his rearview mirror and jerked in surprise. There were a pair of mis-matched eyes staring straight into his own from behind his car. Ciel was leaning on the trunk of the Impala watching Dean curiously. The hunter leaned out of his window and shouted at the child.

"Kid if you don't move, you're gonna get run over!"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow but moved around the car until he was standing next to the driver's side door.

"What is this contraption and where are you going?" He asked. Dean seriously considered just driving away from the creepy kid, but he could never pass up a chance to brag about his baby.

"This, my boy," He said, fondly stroking the steering wheel. "is a 1967 Chevy Impala….that's a brand of car." He explained at Ciel's blank look. Dean sighed.

"Get in." he ordered. Ciel walked around the front of the car, fiddled with the passengers handle, and got in. The marked boy and the righteous man stared at each other for a moment before Dean launched into an explanation that included a brief history of cars as well as an explanation of their function in society and, of course, a detailed explanation of his Impala. Ciel sat and listened raptly. He soaked up the information like a sponge and expressed his interest in learning the inner workings of a car. Dean eyed him, then gestured to the yard around them,

"Well there are plenty of cars to practice on in the scrapyard, but don't British nobles hate to get dirty?" he smirked. Ciel frowned and tilted his nose up.

"From what I've seen so far, the people of this time are not meticulous about their personal hygiene." He eyed Dean. "If I am to fit in I shall have to look the part and know the functions of your various machines."

Dean shrugged, the kid had a point, no one ever paid much attention to scruffy children.

"You have a good point, now get out." Ciel just stared at him blankly and Dean huffed. "Come on kid, I have to get dinner and you're not coming with me."

Ciel's eyes anrrowed and his entire posture screamed 'wanna bet?'

"I wish to see how the world has changed since my death." Ciel said, crossing his arms and sinking deeper into the seat.

"That's all fine and dandy kid, but you just woke up. Aren't you supposed to rest or something?" Dean asked. Ciel frowned slightly and barked out one word.

"Sebastian!"

Before Dean could blink, the demon butler was beside his car, waiting patiently for his bocchan's orders.

"I am going with Mr. Winchester to acquire dinner, stay here and watch over the house unless you are called." Ciel ordered. Sebastian frowned.

"Bocchan, you have been dead for 200 years, I do not think dropping you into a brand new world by yourself is the wisest course of action."

Now it was Ciel's turn to frown. Then he smirked and turned his chilling gaze on Dean.

"But I won't be by myself, Mr. Winchester shall be with me."

"Bocchan-"

"That's an order Sebastian!"

The black butler sighed and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." He turned his red eyes to Dean. "Remember, your brother's soul depends solely on my master. It would be….unfortunate if anything were to happen to him."

Dean felt a chill go down his spine. That was a _very_ thinly veiled threat.

_Why me?_ He thought. Out loud he waved his hand and muttered an assurance. Then he started the car.

"Bocchan, if you must leave, at least take the mutt with you." Sebastian suggested. Ciel leaned back and waved a hand imperiously. Sebastian straightened up and vanished. In a flash he was back, holding Pluto up by the back of his shirt. The hound caught sight of Ciel and started wriggling happily. Sebastian put Pluto down and snapped his fingers. Pluto immediately snapped to attention.

"You will go with bocchan and protect him should the need arise." Sebastian glanced from his dog to his young master, then turned back to the dog. "And try to stay out of trouble."

Pluto nodded enthusiastically and dived into the back of the car. He then leaned foreword so he was hovering alertly right over the pouting Ciel.

"Can we go now?" The earl demanded.

"Be safe bocchan." Sebastian bowed and stepped away from the car. As Dean pulled out of the scrap yard he gave Ciel some ground rules.

"Stick close to me, don't talk to strangers, don't wander off, and if that dog drools on _any_thing, you're cleaning it up." He lay down the laws of the car and ignored the double glare he received in favor of putting in his Mettalica tape. The opening chords startled both the boy and his dog, and Dean threw his head back and laughed as they sped down the road.

TBC

* * *

***Wife-beater** is an American slang term for a ribbed tank-top.

A/N: The next chapter should be up in a few days. See you then!

JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

WBB 9

Dean turned off his music as they pulled into town. He spared a glance at Ciel and stifled a chuckle. The boy had his face smooshed up against the windowpane in wonder. Dean finally let out a snort and Ciel turned back, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. He continued to look outside, but he contained himself from plastering his face against the window again.

"Mr. Winchester-" He started, but was quickly cut off.

"My name is Dean." The hunter said gruffly. "I don't think I've _ever_ been called Mr. Winchester before and it sounds _really_ strange. So just call me Dean.' Ciel nodded slowly, unused to this sort of informality from someone Sebastian had, frankly, threatened into cooperation.

" Dean then." He agreed, the name feeling odd on his tongue. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Copperhead, South Dakota. A tiny town in the middle of nowhere." Dean replied. Ciel was still confused.

"Where is South Dakota?" He asked. Dean shot him a startled look.

"America?" He questioned, hoping that the child at least knew where the U.S. was. Thankfully he seemed to, for Ciel nodded sagely and turned back to the window.

"When I was still the Earl of Phantomhive, we still used candles for a lot of things." He said absently. "They were cheaper than light bulbs for the most part, but we were progressing toward an England lit by electric streetlights." He smirked, remembering. " I got dozens of letters from my associates, complaining about how it was so much harder to do their business, when they were clearly visible in the night." Ciel chuckled. "I had Sebastian throw the complaints into the furnace. As if they honestly thought I would make an appeal to the Queen for _them_." He trailed off, chuckling slightly. Dean took a moment to process.

"So I get that you were some bigshot noble," he said. *_As strange as that seems.*_ "But what about the other things Crow-Sebastian called you? The Queen's guard dog? Lord of the underworld? What were those about?"

Ciel looked at Dean contemplatively, wondering how much he should tell the man. Eventually he decided that since the information was 200 years old, there really wasn't much Dean could do with it.

"I inherited the title from my father after he died," Ciel started. "For generations the Phantomhive family has bridged the gap between everyday England and its underbelly. As the head of my household I controlled what went on illegally in England, and the mob bosses, opium lords, and the like paid me in order to continue doing business." He paused for a moment. Dean was completely pole-axed, he needed to know more.

"So you were a mega extortionist, what does that have to do with the Queen?"

Ciel sighed. He hated talking about the collar that woman had placed on him when he was only ten and still dealing with the events of _that_ day.

"As the head of the criminal underworld, I kept track of their goings on and I monitored the dispersal of power. All of these things I then reported to Queen Victoria, and she told me when she wanted gangs removed, drugs seized, or bosses assassinated…." He trailed off, took a breath and started again.

"I was the person she called in when the police could no longer handle the job. Murders, thefts, kidnappings, cults, drug rings. If she wanted it done quickly and quietly, she called on me. Some of the biggest mysteries in English history I took care of from the shadows." Ciel finished and glanced away from the window to look at Dean.

The eldest Winchester was processing. He was sitting in his car with a pint-sized assassin and his dog. *_That's it, I'm crazy. Tomorrow I'm packing up for the funny farm.*_ He thought. Then he realized that this kid was a fountain of obscure knowledge. Among the hunting community major unsolved events were debated over and dissected thoroughly. It was something to do on long trips and since hunters rarely left their home countries, nobody would ever really learn the truth. It was fun speculating on which kinds of monsters caused which great disaster or phenomenon. This was a chance for Dean to get a true story and have something to lord over other hunters the next time they debated.

"Can you give me any examples?" Dean asked. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Dean sighed in exasperation.

"Kid, you're a walking textbook on the entire secret goings on of the Victorian age. Why wouldn't I ask?"

Ciel thought this over and shrugged.

"Okay, let me think…Ah. The Great London Fire was caused by an insane Angel out for my blood." Ciel shuddered slightly; he _hated_ fire even after all this time. "I had Sebastian kill it of course." He stated blandly. "Most of my cases involved humans though. I had a case once where the wife of a London photographer was so jealous of the women who came into her store for wedding photos, that she burnt them alive. She was convinced that if she killed all of the beautiful women in London she would reignite the passion in her life. She killed herself before we could take her into custody." Ciel trailed off and turned back to the window. Dean shuddered shortly.

"Humans." He muttered. "Out of their fucking minds, all of them. Monsters have patterns and rules. Humans make no sense." He shook his head, despairing at the future of the human race.

"If you watch them long enough, you'll notice they're quite predictable 90% of the time. But you have to be able to look at them objectively, and from a distance. Something tells me you would have a problem with that." Ciel eyed Dean, sizing him up.

"Yer damn right." Dean snorted. He had enough trouble dealing with normal people on equal terms. If he looked at them like just another species of monster to be analyzed, he could stop caring entirely and become even less human than he already was.

Dean shook his head. No more depressing thoughts, they were here. Dean parked the car and got out.

"I'll quiz you more on ancient history later." He said to Ciel as the boy and his dog joined Dean in front of the restaurant. "For now stick close." He dropped one hand onto the boy's shoulder and steered him into the restaurant. Pluto brought up the rear.

* * *

As he walked into the small diner, Ciel wished ha had multiple sets of eyes, just so he didn't hurt his neck as he tried to take in everything. Dean had chosen a simple diner. On one side there were vinyl booths in which a mother tried to get her children to stop throwing ketchup at each other. In another booth two teenagers were cuddled up, sharing a soda and some fries. Ciel had never seen a woman, who wasn't a prostitute, wear shuch revealing clothing. He blushed and looked away. On the other side of the diner there was a bar with stools , one of which held a tired looking businessman, and at the end closest to the door, there was a cash register. Ciel had to avert his eyes again as he took in the bored looking girl, checking out her nails behind the register. She might have been topless for all the good her light blue tank top was doing to hide her 'assets.' Dean's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline and a rakish grin spread across his face.

As Dean, Ciel, and Pluto approached the register the bored girl perked up and gave Dean a _very_ appreciative look, completely ignoring the other two!

"Good evening sir. How may I _help_ you?" The girl, Melissa her tag said, (though Ciel turned tomato red as he snuck a peek to read it) leaned over the counter. Her eyes practically ate Dean alive. The hunter himself was a little taken aback by the blatent come on, but he reacted the way the famous Dean Winchester always reacted: He shamelessly flirted.

"I can think of a few ways." He said. Melissa's glossy lips spread wider into a seductive smile, and Dean leaned closer. This was exactly what he needed. Finally some normality in his crazy mixed-up life. A sharp tug on his sleeve reminded the hunter that he wasn't alone.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Ciel whined plaintively. Dean looked down sharply. Ciel's attitude had completely changed. He was now hanging off of Dean's arm and looking up at the hunter with a big pleading eye. But Dean could see a spark of evil amusment in the depths of that one blue eye.

*_When did he put on an eye patch?*_ Dean wondered.

Pluto took a cue from his master and put his chin on Dean's shoulder, whimpering and giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Dean leaned away from the two of the, slightly creeped out. He turned back to Melissa and saw that she had backed up a bit and was now gazing at Ciel with a face that just screamed 'AWWWWW!'

Ciel inwardly applauded himself. If Dean wanted to seduce the floozy, he could do it when he wasn't supposed to be protecting Ciel. The former Earl was not above acting childish when it benefitted him. Now that he wasn't enthralled by the brand new sights, sounds, and smells of the diner, he was hungry damnit!

"Who's this?" Melissa asked, bending even farther over the counter to look at Ciel and, consequently, letting Ciel look right down her shirt. The little Englishman pretended to be bashful and hid his face in Dean's side. In reality he _really_ needed to get those lumps of flesh out of his face.

"Awww, he's shy!" Melissa exclaimed. "Is he your son?" She asked Dean. The hunter just nodded, equal parts enthralled by Melissa's cleavage, and wondering just what Ciel was playing at.

"What's your name sweetie?" Melissa asked. Ciel peeked at her and decided to hammer in the last nail in the coffin.

"My name is Ciel." He answered, making the cutest face in his amazing repetoir. Incidentally, it was the very same face he used to seduce the Viscount Druitt. Thank God that drooling pervert was dead. He reached behind himself and grabbed onto Pluto's hand, pulling the hound forward so that Ciel was standing between Pluto and Dean, holding onto one of their hands in each of his.

"This is Dean and Pluto." He said, swinging his arms. "We all live together in a big house and they take care of me." Ciel graced Melissa whit one of his angel smiles, and cheered in his head when her smile seemed to freeze on her face.

"Isn't that nice." Melissa said, leaning back behind the counter and self-consciously tugging up her shirt. "What would you gentlemen like to order?" She asked, all flirtation gone from her voice.

Dean stared dumbly for a second before he realized what Ciel had just done. From the lokk on Melissa's face, nothing Dean could say would get him another look down that shirt. So he sucked it up, ordered their food, and mercilessly squeezed Ciel's hand until the food arrived. Even then, he didn't stop squeezing until they walked out and Ciel ordered Pluto to make him let go.

"Ow!" Dean shouted, letting go of the little lord. "He bit me!" He glared at Pluto, who was enjoying a congratulatory pet.

"That little bastard bit me!" Dean could barely comprehend what had just happened. A grown man had just gnawed on his hand, in _public!_ Wait. Not a man. He had just been mauled by a _Hellhound_!

"I'm gonna need a holy water shot." Dean said, looking at his hand as if it would come to life and strangle him.

"Do not be infantile." Ciel scoffed turning and making his way back to the car, Pluto trailing behind with the food.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean shouted. Ciel turned and looked at him coolly.

"If you wish to debauch yourself with that harlot, please do so far away from me." Dean's jaw worked for a moment as he tried to respond.

"Melissa was a perfectly nice girl! What's your problem?"

"We came here for a reason, you were becoming distracted, I removed the distraction. That is all." Ciel turned and strutted off. They had parked the car a block away from the diner and as they walked back, the hairs on the back of Dean's neck began to prickle. His gut was telling him that danger was very close by, but he couldn't tell where. He glanced at Pluto and noticed that, while the dog was looking around and sniffing, he didn't look particularly bothered. Dean wasn't sure if that was reassuring or not. As the trio turned onto the block where the Impala was parked Dean's eyes scanned their surroundings, taking in the shops that were starting to close and the general lack of people walking around. Granted, they were in a small town in South Dakota and no one had much of a nightlife, it was 7:30 on a Friday night, there should have been more people around. The boys drew close to the car, all that separated them from their ride was an alleyway on the left that seemed to be getting darker and colder the closer they got. Dean grabbed Ciel's shoulder before the boy could pass the mouth of the alley.

"Something's wrong." Dean growled. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the hunter.

What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My spidey senses are tingling." Dean replied, ignoring Ciel's confusion. "Something is coming, something…..not human…." Dean trailed off, mentally smacking himself for for his own melodrama.

"Hee hee hee….the hunter is quite observant."

TBC

* * *

A/N: $50,000 for anyone who can guess who's hiding in the alley!


	10. Chapter 10

WBB 10

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little short, but the next will be longer. I promise. CONGRATS AND CYBER-COOKIES TO EVERYONE WHO GUESSED RIGHT! And now…..the stunning conclusion…..

* * *

Dean's head whipped up and his hand went right for his gun.

"Who's there!" he shouted, pushing Ciel behind him and pointing his gun at the dark mouth of the alley.

"Hee hee hee…it's been too long little Earl." The voice said, and a dark shape moved in the shadows. Dean shot a look at Ciel who, oddly enough, looked a little apprehensive.

"You _know _it!" He snapped. Ciel rolled his eyes, stepped around Dean, and approached the shadows.

"Don't!" Dean shouted. But he was too late. The shadow struck like a snake. As soon as Ciel was close enough, two spidery, white hands shot out of the darkness and grabbed Ciel. The creature's long, black, nails dug into the boy's shoulders and pulled him out of sight. Dean cursed explosively and darted forward, sparing a moment to wonder why Pluto hadn't attacked and was, in fact, leaning on the Impala watching everything.

Dean charged into the dark and scrabbled around, searching for whatever took Ciel. After a few moments he realized that the alley was empty. Dean couldn't believe it! He could practically feel Sam's soul slipping through his fingers. How could he have let the kid get taken? Dean's shoulders slumped and the turned back to his car, dragging his feet.

"Hee hee hee….why so down little hunter?"

Dean's head snapped up sp quickly he gave himself whiplash. There, sitting on the hood of his car was a figure dressed in black. The newly-revived Ciel was sitting on its lap and frowning. One skeletal hand was around the boy's waist and the other was stroking his hair. As if the little earl was a china doll.

Dean brought up his gun again.

"Let the boy go!" he shouted. Ciel snorted.

"Don't bother Dean, it's pointless arguing with the insane."

The creature, a man Dean noticed, leaned his cheek against Ciel's and made a whiney noise.

"That's not very nice little Ciel. I'm just so happy to see you up and about. The underworld was no fun when you were dead." The creature wrapped his arms tighter around the boy and squeezed him close. As Ciel attempted to extract himself from the creature's grip, Dean shot a glance at Pluto. The hellhound was lying on his back on the roof of Dean's car, looking completely relaxed. The hunter let some of the tension drain from his shoulders. If the dog wasn't worried, there probably wasn't any immediate danger.

Dean turned his gaze back to Ciel, who was still struggling in the creature's arms. The thing that had him looked like a Goth club reject. He was wearing leather pants for Christ's sake! The creature had huge black boots to complement his tight pants. His shirt was dark red, but that's all that Dean could tell because the whole ensemble was covered by a long, black, jacket. Dean slowly inched closer and got a semi-good look at it's face. Its hair was long, silver, and had small braids scattered throughout the fluffy mass. His bangs covered his eyes, what could be seen of his face was criss-crossed with scars and a demented smile nearly split his face in half. Whatever this thing was, Dean didn't like it.

"I'll ask again." He said, pointing his gun again. "Who-what are you?"

"Hee hee hee…you really want to know?" the creature asked. "There's no such thing as a free lunch. You have to pay the toll…." He trailed off and looked down at the still-trapped Ciel.

"However, I'm so happy to see my little lord that I'll give you a free pass…..this time….hee hee hee."

Dean shuddered and tried not to think about what that price may be. The man in black stood up and put Ciel down, though he kept one hand on the boy's head. He placed his other hand on his chest and gave a short bow.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester, my name is Undertaker and I am a ferryman of the dead. Hee hee hee."

Dean _hated_ it when monsters gave themselves fancy names. Sam probably would have understood him, but Dean didn't have the patience to figure it out.

"English please!" Dean demanded. Ciel gave a huff.

"He's a Grim Reaper Dean." The boy told him. Dean's eyes bulged and his grip tightened on the handle of hi gun again.

"You're BFF with a reaper….Why am I not surprised?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"I thought Sebastian told you who I was 200 years ago?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Did you decide to shelter me without knowing a thing about me?...Idiot."

Dean glared.

"He may have alluded to the fact that not all of your 'associates' were human." Dean made airquotes with his fingers. "But I didn't really believe him. I just assumed he was bullshitting…and it's not like we had a choice." He muttered.

"Sebastian does not lie!" Ciel snapped. "What is Sebastian holding over your head anyway?" Dean was slightly taken aback.

"Uhhh….yea he does. All demons lie." He said "Sebastian said that if we let you stay at Bobby's for a few days, he would find a way to sneak my brother's soul out of Hell. It's stuck in a cage with Michael and Lucifer." Dean explained as Ciel's eyebrows climbed up his face.

"Hee hee hee…. Your butler only remains completely truthful with _you_ little Ciel." Undertaker giggled. "I have to wonder, how did your brother manage to lock his soul in Lucifer's box?" he asked. Dean was very confused.

"You're a reaper, shouldn't you know all about that?" He asked. Undertaker shrugged.

"I'm retired; I only collect souls on special occasions. Natural Disasters, plagues, those sorts of things. Hee hee hee."

Ciel shot the insane shinigami a glare and turned to the car.

"It's getting late and I'm hungry. Undertaker will you join us?" Ciel's mind was racing, under the growling of his stomach, he knew almost nothing about this new world he had bee reborn into. In the past, whenever he needed information Sebastian couldn't provide, he had always gone to Undertaker. The reaper creeped him out, and his prices were ridiculous, but he always had good information. If Ciel was going to live in the 21st century he needed to collect his chess pieces.

Undertaker smiled his demented smile and gave a short bow.

"Of course my lord. I would be honored to accompany you. Hee hee hee….I also wish to see the boy with no soul." The reaper straightened up and grabbed Ciel, hoisting the protesting boy into his arms. He walked around the car and slid into the passenger's seat, settling Ciel into his lap. The little boy struggled valiantly, but he was fighting a losing battle. Eventually he gave up, crossed his arms, and pouted. Undertaker giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes. *_What was that line from Alice in Wonderland?...Curiouser and curiouser.*_ The hunter pushed Pluto off of the roof of his car, ignoring the whining growl he got in reply, and got into the driver's seat. Dean barely waited for Pluto to get in the back before he floored the gas pedal and tore out of the little town like a bat out of Hell.

"Hee hee hee…..this gonna be fun."

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Good job everyone who guessed Undertaker. For those of you who didn't: Undertaker is always giggling, Grell announces himself with a chainsaw. THNAK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

WBB 11

A/N: I know you all probably hate me right now, and I have a million and two reasons for my long hiatus. But I'm pretty sure you guys would rather read a new chapter rather than listen to me whine. Soooooo SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm shutting up now.

* * *

With Dean's foot firmly plastered to the floor, the two humans, the Hellhound, and the reaper made it back to Bobby's in record time. The reaper laughed his demented laugh the entire way there. Dean could hear it even with ACDC blasting on the radio.

Dean pulled into the scrap yard, dreading the reactions of his pseudo-family to his hitchhiker. Before he unlocked the car, Dean turned to Undertaker. He opened his mouth to recite his house rules, but then he snapped his jaw shut. Something told him that the reaper wouldn't listen.

Muttering to himself about creepy kids and their insane pets, the hunter grabbed a bag of food and headed for the door. He knocked on the old wood and waited for Bobby to unlock his multiple locks. To Dean's surprise, it was not Bobby who answered the door, but Sebastian. The demon gave the hunter a glance over and then looked over his shoulder to his bocchan, who was perched on one of Undertaker's arms, still pouting.

"Hmmmmm, that was quicker than I expected." Sebastian muttered. "Welcome back Mr. Winchester. I trust you had an uneventful journey."

Dean raised his eyebrows at the 'Mr. Winchester' but he assumed that the demon was mocking him and ignored it.

"It was full of rainbows and butterflies." Dean snorted. "That kid is an evil genius, and we picked up a supernatural hitchhiker. Otherwise, everything was great. If you'll excuse me, I'm starving." With that Dean pushed past the butler and walked into the kitchen.

"DINNER!" He shouted, as he started to unload the food. There was a rumbling noise and Sam pounded down the stairs, followed closely by Bobby.

"How was the trip?" Bobby asked. Dean shrugged and handed him a burger and a beer. Sam was already stuffing his face with fries. That was another thing that bothered Dean. Without his soul, Sam's eating habits had devolved into pure junk food. Dean missed getting whined at to eat better. He turned back to Bobby.

"It was…interesting." Dean answered, digging into his burger. "The kid was like the Godfather of the Victorian age. He did the Queen's dirty work." The hunter paused to take a swig of beer.

"He is also a devious little cock-block who has no morals, and friends in low places." He looked around, noticing, for the first time, the absence of an intruder in his personal space.

"Where's Cas?"

"He was called back." Bobby shrugged. "He said he'd come back as soon as possible."

The old hunter sipped his beer and promptly choked, jumped to his feet, and pulled out a knife. Dean and Sam both snapped to attention and spun around, looking for whatever had spooked Bobby. Dean's eyes landed on the kitchen doorway and he relaxed.

"Who the hell are you!" Sam shouted.

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder and motioned to the reaper who was in hysterics in the doorway.

"I told you the kid had friends in low places. This weirdo is Undertaker. He's a reaper." Dean explained. Sam and Bobby both relaxed, sort of. Undertaker got his giggles under control and bowed slightly.

"Hee hee hee…it's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen." He chuckled. "Ooooooooo…what do we have here?" The reaper stalked over to Sam and circled the big hunter like a hungry lion.

"Hee hee hee…..that's very interesting. It's been a long time since I've seen a body walking around without a soul."

Sam was looking increasingly unnerved, but before he could snap, Undertaker pulled away and leaned against the kitchen sink. From a pocket of his voluminous jacket he produced a baggie of, what looked like, bone cookies, and proceeded to munch on them happily.

"Ignore him, he is insane." Ciel announced as he walked into the kitchen with his butler close behind. Sebastian pulled out a chair at the table for his bocchan and laid out a basket of fried chicken and French fries for the boy. Ciel raised his eyebrow at the food and turned to his butler.

"Don't be so picky bocchan." Sebastian smirked. "Enjoy the junk food while you can. I will not be so lenient about your diet in the future."

Ciel looked around the room at the hunters enjoying their various meals and turned back to his food. His picked up his knife and fork and sliced off a small piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth.

"Not bad." He muttered, and continued to slice away at his food. A snort from across the table made him look up.

"What?" Ciel demanded. Dean just shook his head.

"You're supposed to eat it with your hands kid." He explained.

Ciel tilted up his nose imperiously.

"A gentleman does not eat with his hands like a peasant. I might not be an earl anymore, but manners are universal." With that he turned back to his food and, over his head, Sebastian smirked at Dean.

* * *

After everyone had eaten their fill, Sebastian gave the leftovers to Pluto and sent him out to guard the perimeter. The demon then went upstairs to prepare a bath for Ciel, who was almost asleep in his chair. It had been a long day for the newly awakened boy.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby were in the living room, discussing their next move and looking through their books for any reference to 'The Mother of All'. Undertaker watched from the shadows, letting out the occasional giggle. Suddenly Sebastian was beside Ciel's chair.

"It's time for your bath bocchan." He said. Ciel nodded slowly and stood up, yawning. Undertaker chose that moment to grab the boy and pull him into a bear hug.

"Hee hee hee…..things are going to get interesting from now on little earl." The reaper said into Ciel's hair. "I must go report this, I shall return in the morning. Goodnight Ciel." Undertaker swung the boy around once, and then put him down. With a wave over his shoulder, the reaper sauntered out of the house, his laughter echoing behind him.

"Does he have to come back?" Dean half-asked, half-whined. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You will need him, and the others, if you want your brother's soul back." He replied, turning to the stairs and heading for his bath.

"There are more of them?" Dean's dismayed shout followed Ciel upstairs and coaxed a chuckle from the boy.

Sebastian held the bathroom door open for him and Ciel felt some of his tension leak out at the smell of his favorite bath oil. Ten minutes later, Ciel was almost asleep as he sat in the warm water and Sebastian gently washed him. The boy was dozing lightly when Sebastian ran the washcloth over his side and something felt off.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian queried, as Ciel sat up abruptly. The boy ran his fingers up his side and then twisted awkwardly to peer at his unblemished skin.

"It's gone….." Ciel could hardly believe his eyes. He turned to his butler, confusion burning in his eyes.

"Where is it?" Ciel's voice was breathy, and he was starting to feel faint. Sebastian merely smirked.

"That brand spoiled your lovely skin bocchan." Sebastian explained, placing his marked hand over Ciel's on top of the skin that once bore a brand of sacrifice.

"When the angel remade your body, I left that out of the blueprints. The only mark you will ever bare is mine." The demon cupped Ciel's cheek and circled his thumb around the boy's marked eye.

Ciel was at a loss for words. That brand had soiled him, it was a symbol of a time when he was weak, and it drove his revenge. Now it was gone, he was both elated and disappointed. What was he going to do now? Ciel was too tired to ponder for long. He shook his head and got out of the tub. He remained silent as Sebastian patted him dry and slipped him into a soft, over-sized, white shirt that fell to his knees. Ciel followed his butler into the guest room and allowed himself to be tucked into bed.

As Sebastian turned to leave, panic tore through Ciel and he frantically grabbed the demon's sleeve. Sebastian turned back, smirking, and Ciel couldn't meet his eyes.

"Stay." He mumbled, tugging his butler closer. How he hated to appear weak before the demon! Sebastian made to sit on the floor, but Ciel tugged harder and kept tugging until the demon was sitting beside him on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. Ciel still didn't look at him as he curled against Sebastian's side. The boy lay tensely for a moment, half expecting Sebastian to laugh at him for his weakness and leave.

A moment later, a warm hand descended and started to gently rub his back.

"Go to sleep bocchan. I will he here when you wake up." Sebastian whispered. Ciel relaxed completely and allowed himself to doze off.

"…Thank you…." He mumbled, as he drifted into the arms of Morpheus.

Sebastian's eyes glowed in the darkness as an evil smile drifted across his face.

"Anything for you bocchan."

TBC….

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewd/favorited/alerted this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! The next chapter is halfway done, and there won't be a huge wait for it this time. A few weeks tops. See you then! XD


	12. Chapter 12

WBB 12

A/N : Okay My Lovelies! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know that it's March already, but I've been having MAD writers block with this chapter. I literally got to the middle bit and could _not_ write another word. It was _awful!_ Plus I broke my computer and had to send it out for repairs and it _just _got back. For all of you who were worried that I was going to give up on this story NEVER FEAR! No matter how much it hurts I will never give up on this story and leave you guys hanging. I hope you guys all like this chapter. It's a little bit of filler before the action starts next time but there's a little fluff thrown in for all you fanboys and girls! ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, which did not sit well with a certain, hung-over, Winchester.

"Ugh….I hate everything!" Dean grumbled as he tried to shield his burning eyes from the piercing sunlight that was determined to melt his eyeballs. In his half-asleep state, all the hunter managed to do was flail about until he flailed right off of the couch and hit the hardwood floor with a 'BANG!'

"Owwwwwwww." He moaned. It felt like there was an entire drumline pounding away in his skull.

"Why do you continue to drink excessive amounts of fermented grain if it causes you so much pain in the mornings?" A gruff voice scraped against Dean's eardrums and he groaned. Oh. Joy. The angel was back.

"Shut up Cas." Dean scrubbed at his aching eyes and sat up, causing the room to spin and his stomach to heave. "Ugh. Nothing is beautiful, and everything hurts."

The hunter glared at the staring angel, trying to think of something interesting to say. But when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a noxious cloud of beer breath. Dean gave up on speech and let out another groan. There was a gruff sigh, followed by a cold tingle passing through his brain. Dean jerked at the strange sensation, but relaxed when the tingling was replaced by pain-free bliss. He opened his non-throbbing eyes and looked up as Cas withdrew his fingers from the hunter's forehead.

"Thanks Cas." Dean grunted, and pushed himself up off the floor. "So how's the family?" Dean immediately felt like an ass when Cas' eyes flicked away and to the ground.

"We have gone into hiding for the moment. My brothers and sisters are tending their wounds. We lost four brothers last night." Cas trailed off and slumped. For a moment he seemed so old and world-weary that Dean found it hard to look at him.

"Hey, better four than forty." Dean quipped.

Almost instantly Cas was three inches away from him, his blue eyes blazing with divine fury.

"None of them should have to die!" The angel hissed quietly, but the windows still shook with suppressed power. "You may think that they are all evil but they are my _family_! Each and every one of them had a hand in raising me! We all share a bond that you cannot begin to comprehend. I am the youngest of the Host and they now look to me for leadership. I have 100 million brothers and sisters bound to my soul and they are _ripping each other apart!_ So forgive me if I do not appreciate how flippantly you disregard their lives." With one last growl, Cas spun around and stormed off into the kitchen.

Dean stood where he was for a moment completely shell-shocked, then Cas' words finally sunk into his head and he felt lower than every child-eating monster that he had ever killed.

"Open mouth, insert foot." Dean muttered. He turned and headed into the kitchen, hoping that Cas hadn't, literally, flown the coop. Thankfully, the angel was still there, but he was already ¾ of the way through a bottle of Bobby's nice whiskey. The stuff he saved for when Rufus came over. Dean winced. Oh yeah, he was an ass.

The hunter walked up to the not-even-close-to-tipsy angel and gently tugged the bottle out of his hands. Dean took a deep breath and prepared to grovel.

"Cas I'm really sorry." He said. The angel refused to look up. He instead chose to glare the grease off of Bobby's stove.

"Cas!" Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and forced those blue, _blue_ eyes to lock onto his. "Look, I was still kinda hung over and half-asleep, but that's not excuse. I'm just so used to thinking of you as the only good angel, I forget that, good and bad, they're all your family. I'm sorry Cas."

Dean stared into his angel's eyes, willing him to believe the hunter's sincerity. After what seemed like hours (but was only two minutes) Cas nodded and relaxed. Dean relaxed as well, and released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"So now that we've had our daily dose of chick-flick." The hunter said, brusquely taking his hands off Cas' shoulders and turning to the stove. He turned and shot a questioning smile at the trench-coated angel.

"Breakfast?"

* * *

"Mphmmmmmmmmmmmmmmugh…" Ciel did not appreciate the sunlight that tired to wake him. While still floating in that lovely place between sleeping and waking, the cozy earl thought some very naughty words at the sun and rolled away from its offending light. _**Mmmmmmmmm. Much better.**_ Ciel thought. He nuzzled his face deeper into his warm nest of bed/blanket/pillow and got comfy.

_**Smells good.**_ Ciel started to drift off, arms wrapped tightly around his lovely pillow. Suddenly his lovely pillow started to move. It was a small, jerky, up-and-down movement. Barely a movement at all; but in his sleepy state, Ciel thought that his pillow was trying to escape from under him and that was simply unacceptable.

"Grrrrrrrr." The small boy growled and wrapped his body tightly around his disobedient pillow, still refusing to open his eyes. He dug his face deeper into his sweet-smelling pillow, but that just seemed to make the movements worse.

"My my bocchan, if you crave my affection that much all you need to do is ask for it." A thoroughly amused voice cut through his still sleep-fogged mind and Ciel's whole body tensed with the realization that he was not alone in his warm, cozy bed.

He cracked open one eye and immediately laid eyes on Sebastian's condescending smirk. The little earl was both relieved to find that it wasn't a total stranger who was in bed with him, and pissed because he realized that his 'pillows' movements had been caused by Sebastian laughing at him as he tried to escape from the sun! Oh that smarmy bastard was going to pay!

"Why are you in my bed Sebastian?" Ciel asked, pretending that he hadn't just been caught snuggling up to his demonic butler. Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian was not fooled one bit, and his smirk only grew larger, causing the little earl's frown to also grow larger.

"I'm hurt that my Bocchan does not remember requesting that I stay with him last night." Sebastian said.

It was taking all of the demons considerable willpower not to cuddle the ruffled boy close. In his still-sleepy state he looked so kitten-like it was hard for Sebastian to resist his inherent need to cuddle all things feline. Sebastian's will was further tested by the adorable pout Ciel now wore, as he was obviously remembering asking Sebastian to stay.

"Well I'm awake now, so remove yourself from my bed and get my clothes so I may go have breakfast." Ciel ordered, valiantly trying to fight back the blush that was threatening to overtake him. That infuriating butler of his took a few more moments to smirk down at the flustered earl before giving a quick half-bow and moving to retrieve Ciel's clothes.

As he undressed, then redressed his little master, Sebastian made sure to sneak quick touches that were just soft enough to be accidental, but still firm enough to make Ciel's pale flesh break out in Goosebumps. Sebastian's smirk was wide enough to show some fang, and almost constant shivers wracked Ciel's body by the time the boy was fully dressed. Today's ensemble consisted of the same black converse, a pair of long, dark blue pants, made from a rough fabric that Sebastian had called 'denim', and a black T-shirt that had words printed in red on the front, and the outline of a crow on the back. It took some twisting, but eventually Ciel managed to read the words on his shirt upside-down.

"Greed is for amateurs. Destruction, chaos, anarchy: now that's fun!" Ciel read aloud then turned his mis-matched eyes towards Sebastian incredulously. But before the earl could begin to critique his butler's fashion choices, Ciel's little stomach decided to make itself known by releasing an almighty roar!

"I believe a hearty meal is next on today's agenda Bocchan." Sebastian said as he swept Ciel off of his still slightly wobbly legs and managed to get him to the bottom of the staircase before Ciel regained his wits and demanded to be put down now!

With one last acidic glare at his rather handsy butler, Ciel stuck his nose up and pranced majestically into Bobby's kitchen, attracting the attention of the three gathered hunters and Cas, who had been convinced to stay for breakfast.

"Good morning." Ciel greeted his hosts politely, and took a place at the kitchen table, where Bobby and Sam were looking through newspapers for anything that may turn into a hunt. "What's for breakfast Sebastian?"

"Dean is making pancakes I believe." The butler replied from his place by the stove, completely ignoring the way Dean jumped when he just appeared next to him.

"Don't do that!" Dean snapped, placing a hand over his racing heart. "And if you want food you'll have to wait a little while, I have to make enough for everyone, and Bobby's stove takes a while to get going." He turned back to mixing up a giant bowl of pancake batter, unaware of the growing impatience of the earl at the table.

Ciel frowned. Next to him Bobby and Sam were both engrossed in their reading and did not seem bothered by the wait for food at all. The strange angel was leaning against the counter next to Dean watching him cook like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ciel's stomach gave another rumble, this was unacceptable.

"Sebastian!" He suddenly barked, startling the hunters. "Make pancakes for us now!"

Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

The demon grabbed the half-finished batter from Dean, ignoring the hunter's indignant 'Hey!' and set about making a pancake breakfast fit for a queen. He even made enough for the stoic angel. Dean was both floored and enticed by the delicious aromas that almost immediately started to emanate from the whirlwind of food and appliances that Sebastian had turned into. In no time at all, the table was cleared, set, and Sebastian had laid a feast out in front of the waiting men. Dean was squished between Cas and Sam on one side of the small kitchen table, while Ciel and Bobby sat on the other, but his lack of elbowroom ceased to matter the moment Dean took his first bite of gourmet pancake.

"Oh my God." He almost moaned, before proceeding to attack the remaining stack on his plate.

"God had nothing to do with it." Sebastian said from his place behind Ciel's chair. Dean couldn't be bothered to respond; so intense was his newfound love of Sebastian's pancakes. The four men and a boy ate in pleased silence for a while, Cas even made yummy noises occasionally.

* * *

They were nearing the end of breakfast when an eerie howl broke through the silence and made every occupant of the kitchen, human or otherwise, bristle in alarm.

"That was Pluto." Ciel said getting up and heading for the door to the scrapyard, an irrational fear rising in his chest. He had just been reunited with Pluto, something couldn't have happened to him so soon.

"Someone has entered the grounds, Pluto has issued a warning." Sebastian said, coming up behind Ciel and sticking his head out of the door. The demon took a deep sniff and then scrunched up his nose, he turned his head back towards the hunters who were scrambling for their weapons, and was only slightly surprised to find that Cas was standing within three feet of him and hadn't been noticed yet. That angel was a crafty one, he would have to be watched carefully.

"I can smell the stench of formaldehyde from here, it's the Undertaker. Your weapons are both needless and useless." The demon primly informed the now gathered hunters.

"We'll take them anyway if you don't mind." Dean said.

"Suit yourself." Ciel Shrugged and headed out the door and across the lot. He didn't get three yards before he was swept off his feet and swung around and into a bony bear-hug.

"You look so pretty in the daylight little Ciel, but your true medium is moonlight, that is where you truly shine. Hee hee hee."

"Good morning to you too, Undertaker." Ciel said from his fresh perch in the Reaper's lap on the top of a gutted car. "Did you speak to the other Reapers?"

Undertaker nuzzled his face into Ciel's hair and started laughing hysterically, while the assembled humans, demon, and angel looked on in confusion/exasperation. Eventually Undertaker managed to calm himself down.

"HEE HEE HEE AHAHAHA EHHEEHEHE ehehehehhhee….I have been assigned to assess the situation and determine if, and what, course of action should be taken concerning your resurrection and Sam's soul…And I'm sure that there's something else that I'm forgetting. Hmmmmmmm." He tapped one long, black nail against his manic smile. "Oh! I remember!"

_VROOOOOOOOOOM!_

"There was someone who wanted to see you two! Hee hee hee"

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

TBC!


	13. Not an update, but important nontheless

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sorry that this is not an update but it is smoething that I've been seeing more and more of recently and it's getting on my last nerve. If you feel the same way I do please let the admins know. Hopefully, with enough support we may at least have the chance to defend our stories before they are deleted forever.**

**Thank you for listening.**

**- Out~In~The~Cold**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, and some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

moonlightskymist

Start of Insanity

Misting Rain

Out~In~The~Cold


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: HI EVERYBODY! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed and been so patient with me for so long! You guys are amazing! I lost my motivation for this story for a while, but I think I've gotten my grove back and I'm ready to write again! So without further ado: Here it is!

WBB 13

"….'s never fainted before. I think your friend shocked him into an overload."

That's Sam's voice….

"Yes he can be rather much at times. I apologize for the inconvenience."

English. But that's not Sebastian. Who? Who are they talking about? What the hell happened to me?

"It's no problem, there was no harm done. Thank you for your assistance in stopping him, I don't what to think what would have happened if he had gotten his hands on- Dean! You're awake! How do you feel? Are you dizzy? Does your head hurt?"

"'M fine Sammy, just give me some breathing room." Dean slowly sat up from his reclining position on, what appeared to be, Bobby's couch and looked at the assembled faces gathered around him.

Sam was standing over him, looking vaguely worried, and next to him was a man Dean had never seen before, but who he presumed to be the owner of the second voice. The man was tall, pale, and severe looking, with sensible square glasses framing piercing green eyes. He was wearing a plain, but well-kept, black suit and black gloves, and in one hand he held a hedge trimmer. This confused Dean greatly, but before he could make a snarky remark about well-dressed lawn-boys, movement at the entrance to the living room caught his eye.

Obviously alerted by Sam's exclamation of 'Dean!' the rest of the gang had decided to peek their heads around the door and have a look. From the way Undertaker's chin was resting on Ciel's fluffy head it seemed that the Reaper had yet to put the boy down. Much to Sebastian's chagrin, if his frown was anything to go by. Though that frown turned into a smug smile as it was turned towards Dean, who realized with a chill that he had fainted in front of everyone.

_I will NEVER live this down._ Dean thought despairingly, blushing bright red.

"Dean, are you alright?" Cas had managed to poke his head through the rather crowded doorway to give Dean the saddest puppy-dog look he had ever seen, which quickly became disgruntled as the angel was jostled and nearly shoved back through the doorway by Pluto, who was trying (and failing) to remove Ciel from the Undertaker's hold. This of course had the grey-haired reaper in hysterics, and left Ciel feeling a bit like a toy being fought over by two children.

Sebastian stood and watched as the tug-of-war escalated with barely concealed amusement. Cas was shoved a few more times before, with a flap of his wings, the angel was suddenly standing at the foot of the couch and giving Dean the puppy-dog eyes again.

"I'm fine Cas." Dean sighed, helpless under the stare of those baby-blues. "But what the hell happened?"  
Sam exchanged a look with the pale man next to him, who sighed and stretched out his hand.

"My name is William T. Spears, I am one of the Reapers in charge of handling Ciel Phantomhive's case."  
Dean shook the Reapers' hand.

"Nice to meet'cha, now can someone please tell me what the HELL happened?!" Dean asked/demanded.  
Sam opened his mouth to answer, but the suited Reaper cut him off.

"You fainted." William stated. "It seems that meeting us so abruptly, plus the trauma of being pursued by that," He jabbed one gloved thumb over his shoulder at a lumpy, quivering pile of clothes in the far corner of the room. "It all added together and overloaded your synapses and your brain temporarily shut itself down to protect your psyche."

Dean blinked up at William for a moment, glanced over at Cas and Sam (who was trying valiantly not to giggle) and then turned his attention to the lump of limbs and clothing in the corner.

The late morning sun slanted through Bobby's big bay window, warming Dean's back, but throwing the rest of the room into shadow. Dean squinted into the gloom and scooted forward until his butt was barely on the couch, trying to make out the details of the shaky pile. For some reason his gut was telling him not to get any closer.

Red. The whole thing was red. No wait, that bit was black, those could be legs,…..was that a hand?  
It was. A white gloved hand was sticking out of pile, and over on the other side, at the end of what were definitely legs, were a pair of feet clad in black, high-heeled boots.

Curious now, Dean slid off the couch and approached the pile, which he was fairly sure was a person.

"Dean, you might not want to do that." Sam warned, reaching out a hand to stop him.

"Ow!" Sam jerked his hand back as William smacked it with his clipper.

"If your brother wishes to risk his neck for the sake of his curiosity. On his own head be it." The Reaper said.

"I'll be find Sammy. What could possibly go wrong?" Dean said with a smirk.  
Sam just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch to watch, William and Cas stood on either side of him.

Dean looked down at the still shaking lump, fervently wishing that he had a stick to poke it with. He settled for nudging it with his toe. The lump twitched but that was all.  
Dean kneeled down and gave it another nudge, with his hand this time.

_Thaaaat's a shitton of hair._ Dean thought. The person, whoever it was, was covered by a curtain of long, crimson hair. As well as a long trenchcoat that was a few shades darker than the copious amount of hair.  
It was quite obvious by this point that Dean was looking at a human, or at least a humanoid creature. Why it was whimpering, Dean still didn't know.

Deciding he was done being timid, the hunter reached out and rolled the creature over.

_The hell is wrong with it's face?!_ Dean thought.  
It was definitely a creature, the mouth full of serrated teeth said as much, but weather it was male or female, Dean couldn't tell. It's face was a mass of blood and purpling bruises, and was that a broken nose? One of it's acid green eyes was swollen shut, but the other one was trained on Dean with startling intensity.  
Is it's eye sparkling?

Suddenly the back of Dean's neck was grabbed and his face was jerked forward to meet the creature's in a sloppy kiss.

Dean couldn't form a coherent thought for the longest ten seconds of his life, luckily the press of an unfamiliar tongue against his lips snapped him out of his stupor and he ripped himself away.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dean Shouted.

"Ahhhhhhh! A kiss from a handsome knight has revived me! I am a super deadly reaper once again!"

The man (now that it was standing Dean could tell from the incredibly flat chest he could see under its short, black vest) seemed to be fully healed, and his shark teeth were on full display in a lusty cheshire grin.

"Wha…?" Dean was very confused.

He cautiously tore his eyes away from the flamboyant reaper and glanced back toward Sam, Cas, and William.  
William had one hand on his head, apparently trying to massage away an oncoming headache. Where Souled-Sam would have been giggling uncontrollably, Robo-Sam was leaning against the couch and just smirking meanly. Clearly he enjoyed seeing his brother pounced on and violated. Dean sent him a scathing glare.

Cas seemed to be trying to set the red-haired reaper on fire with the force of his eyes alone. Dean felt seared by the heat in those baby-blues and they weren't even looking at him.

There was a quiet thump behind him and Dean spun around to find that the red-head and his shark grin were MUCH closer than they had been a moment ago.

"Well hello there sexy." the reaper purred in a voice that sent unpleasant shivers down Dean's spine. He had absolutely no problem imagining the owner of that voice trying to entice small children into his sketchy van with promises of toys and candy.

"Uhhhhhh….Hi." Dean awkwardly replied.  
As a rule, Dean did NOT like having supernatural creatures so far in his personal space….except for Cas of course. But then Cas was different in ways that Dean was not at all comfortable contemplating at that particular moment.

"Oh you are exceptionally handsome for a human!" The reaper crowed as he slowly inched even closer to the creeped out hunter.

"I am Grell Sutcliff, retrieval reaper extraordinaire! Allow me to make you even more handsome by drenching you in beautiful RED!"  
With that, Grell pulled a massive chainsaw from thin air and proceeded to rev it menacingly.

"Gah!"  
Dean had stood up to many terrifying things during his long tenure as a hunter, but something about this reaper with a sharks grin, hitting on him and attempting to murder him at the same time that shook him to the core.

Luckily, the hunter was saved from a chainsaw to the gut by a well-placed book to the reapers' face.

"Hey! Some of those are over 100 years old! Quit throwing them around!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen.  
William just raised an appraising eyebrow, but obediently put down the encyclopedia he had armed himself with.

"Will!" Grell wailed indignantly, a red book print now covering most of his face. "Why have you betrayed me this way!?"

"We do not have time to deal with your insanity Grell." William said, adjusting his glasses with the end of his hedge-trimmers. "We are here to monitor the reincarnated soul of Ciel Phantomhive and determine what should be done, if anything, about removing the soul of Sam Winchester from Lucifer's cage."

"What do you mean "if anything"!? You WILL be bringing back his soul!" Dean shouted.  
William turned impassive green eyes on the hunter and adjusted his glasses again.

"Venturing into Hell is no easy task, even for a Death God. Before we can authorize an incursion into one of its most heavily fortified regions we must decide whether the soul in question is worth the risk. Your personal opinions on the matter are irrelevant."  
Dean snapped his mouth shut and swallowed his protests, instead choosing to glare at the uppity reaper, who ignored him.

"Heeee hee hee! In order to make a fully informed decision, we will be staying with you boys for a little while and observing your actions. Don't worry, you won't even know we're here! HEE HEE HEE!" Undertaker laughed from the kitchen.  
Dean's eyes widened comically and he slumped over onto the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Oh God. Kill me now."

TBC


End file.
